


Flash Season 5 Rewritten

by StrawberryCreamsicle



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: After the "victory", Aftermath, Angry Citizens, Central City, Corrupt Cops, Cults, Eye for an Eye, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Holding superheroes accountable, Manipulation, Metahumans, Metahumans vs Humans, Multi, Murder, Post enlightenment, Pre-Crisis, Racial Tension, Redemption, Revenge, Rewrite, Spartacus ideology, Speed Force, Superheroes, Time Travel, martyr, new rogues, race war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCreamsicle/pseuds/StrawberryCreamsicle
Summary: A rewrite of the in my opinion, lackluster fifth season of the Flash. So without any restraints, an infinite budget, and an ideal world this is my take. This is purely hypothetical and does not convey the "correct" outcome the fifth season should have taken.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Nora West-Allen, Barry Allen/Iris West, Iris West & Nora West-Allen, Nora West-Allen/Spencer Young, Orlin Dwyer/Grace Gibbons
Kudos: 4





	Flash Season 5 Rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first act of the Flash season five rewrite. It will cover episodes 1-8. 
> 
> This is not a traditional narrative. Each episode will have a brief explanation of the changes, including costume changes, important lines of dialogue and twists.

\------------------Episode 1: Flash in the pan------------------

Episode begins with title card reading "NIGHT OF THE ENLIGHTENMENT" Barry is busy trying to take down Devoe's satellite, Nora mysteriously appearing to help and then running off. He saves the day. his season 4 suit is trashed and the people of Central City cheer his name. The celebration is cut short as cisco tells Barry to go collect the raining debris from the satellite. Barry does a decent job on cleaning up the parts, however not good enough. Pieces rain all over the city, destroying homes, and creating new metas who get the shrapnel in their blood. Orlin Dwyer is having a laugh at a factory towards the outskirts of the city, he and his coworkers are jovial until an excited Grace who loved dinner nights with Orlin and his friends is hit in the spine with a piece of shrapnel. A distraught Orlin flicks on the TV in the common area where the group was eating, only to see Barry accept praise for saving the day and rushing off. Orlin misunderstanding that Barry was cleaning up the mess left by The Thinker he grows angry. Leaving the factory to see a piece of metal jammed into the ground. Untucking his work gloves from his belt he puts them on and touches the metal, it glows to show it is powered, this is the dagger capable of taking the powers of other meta's. The big change here is that the dagger reacts to other metal from the enlightenment satellite, and if it comes into contact with metas given powers from it the dagger rips the dark matter from the person's body, rendering them powerless temporarily. Over the course of the season Orlin will upgrade the dagger and the daggers of his cultists to be able to do this with all metas, not just enlightenment born ones. Orlin yells in anguish, hurling the metal with insane force into a nearby pipe. Smoke emerges and it cuts to the Flash logo.

Episode 2: Doing things in XS

Episode 3: A cicada starts a cult

Episode 5: Anarky in Central City

Episode 6: Metahuman murder mystery

Episode 7: Grace period

Episode 8: Stop, Flash-Time


End file.
